Velada navideña
by Lina-Z7
Summary: Las fiestas ya son próximas tanto en la Tierra como en los demás mundos, mas algunos de ellos la nombran y celebran de forma diferente. Pero siempre con los clásicos sentimientos y valores que se comparten en la navidad: Dar antes que recibir, otra forma de expresar y compartir el tiempo con los demás y el valor de lo espiritual.
1. Regalo simbólico

30 de noviembre, tiempo restante para Nochebuena: 24 días.

Gus paseaba por un centro comercial, el cual había sido decorado con anticipación para las festividades próximas, además de realizar las compras habituales, el muchacho de cabellera azul buscaba algo que pudiera darle a su maestro que era a la vez su novio: Spectra, al cual llamaba habitual y simplemente Keith. Desde que salían él le dijo que ya no era necesaria tanta formalidad entre ellos, mas a Gus le gustaba llamarlo con el sufijo "Sama" o simplemente con el título de "Maestro". En fin, el punto es que, si bien todavía tenía mucho tiempo y naturalmente no quería buscar un regalo en el último momento, no estaba realmente seguro de qué le gustaría a Keith.  
—Tal vez... O quizás... ¿Y si...? —Gus repetía para sí mismo esas frases constantemente mientras veía unos conjuntos de capas. Algunas de ellas tenían diversos detalles como terciopelo o plumaje en las mangas y los bordes, unos botones, hombreras, con un bordado especial que variaba desde un simple detalle en las costuras hasta las figuras de un conjunto de círculos diminutos (Para no sobrecargar el atuendo) o el contorno de brasas como las que habían en las mangas en la capa que Keith usaba en sus tiempos como Spectra y otras más en la vidriera eran capas completamente lisas con o sin botones. Gus ya sabía lo que diría Keith, ya le había ocurrido el año pasado que no contaba con un regalo para él:  
—Gus... Está bien, sabes que no tienes que darme nada, con tu compañía estoy más que feliz.  
Era ya un cliché tradicional, el dar antes que recibir y el hecho de que vale más lo espiritual que lo material en toda relación y eso era cierto, no se podía decir lo contrario, pero Gus quería manifestar sus sentimientos por su maestro de más formas y no solamente el sentimiento y la pasión que se transmitían y entregaban mutuamente, algo simbólico puede decirse. Finalmente, no estando muy convencido de regalarle una capa, Gus se marchó con la cabeza erguida mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Durante su camino a casa se dedicó a pensar un poco más: ¿Hornear las clásicas galletas navideñas? Clásico pero a menos que tuvieran algo diferente ya estaba planeado hornear galletas para la navidad. ¿Flores? Keith era varias cosas pero un amante de la botánica y de las plantas no tanto, él era más tecnológico. ¿Crear algo para su bakugan Helios? Keith ya tenía muchas mejoras para su compañero y las que estaban por implementar... Sin mencionar que era demasiado complicado de hacer para él en tan poco tiempo. Gus se rascó la cabeza frustrado, se le acababan las ideas. Y las manualidades ya las había hecho la vez pasada, así que se regresó a su primer plan. Ninguna de las capas que había visto lo convencían. ¿Coser una capa especial sólo para él? ...De hecho no era una mala opción. Sin embargo no fuera un gran costurero, de hecho no tenía ni una precisa idea de cómo usar una máquina de coser y menos cómo crear algo como una capa. Otra contra que experimentaría sería el tomarle las medidas a Keith sin que éste sospechara nada. Por fortuna pudo idear una solución para estas dificultades. Antes de entrar a su casa llamó a una amiga que sin dudas podía ayudarle con su problema de costura.  
— ¿Hola?  
—Hola, Alice. —Saludó Gus—Siento molestarte pero necesito de tu ayuda.  
—No pasa nada, ¿Qué necesitas?  
—Verás, quiero crear una capa especial para Keith pero no tengo ni idea de cómo... ¿Puedes ayudarme?  
— ¡Claro, Gus! —dijo Alice sonriendo, aunque Gus no se diera cuenta, obviamente, al no poder verla—Sólo dame sus medidas y ven a mostrarme lo que tengas en mente.  
— ¡Gracias! Iré apenas pueda, nos vemos.  
Gus colgó la llamada y guardó su celular. Se preguntaba cómo podía conseguir las medidas de Keith sin levantar sospechas. Keith lo recibió como siempre habituaban; Gus nunca tuvo a donde ir por lo que no era extraño que decidiera vivir junto a él.  
— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —dijo Gus entrando y quitándose los zapatos en el genkan, un pequeño espacio que había antes de entrar a la casa, para luego colocarse las uwabaki, un tipo de zapatos cuyo diseño recuerda a unas zapatillas que usaría una chica en su uniforme, antes de entrar.  
—Bienvenido de vuelta. —Keith había abandonado su lectura de un libro para apresurarse a recibirlo con su tradicional abrazo. Durante la cena que posteriormente tuvieron Keith platicó un poco sobre lo que estaba leyendo y que eso le había dejado algunas cosas en qué pensar. Gus no hizo más que hacer comentarios sobre las preguntas que a Keith le habían surgido y sorprenderse con los razonamientos de éste. Secretamente Gus seguía preguntándose sobre cómo tomar las medidas de Keith hasta que recordó un mito egipcio: Seth había tomado las medidas de su hermano Osiris mientras dormía para crear el ataúd con el que lo mataría y él no se dio cuenta de nada. Fácilmente podía medirlo mientras dormía, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que Keith se durmiera y cuidadosamente tomó una regla, no era lo más adecuado para medir un cuerpo pero estaba seguro de que si era lo bastante ingenioso podía usarla. Gus sabía que la medida de los brazos correspondía a la estatura de la persona. Keith medía aproximadamente un metro setenta y cinco así que, restando sus manos y su pecho debía medir al menos cincuenta y ocho centímetros cada brazo, para asegurarse tomó una de sus capas para comparar las medidas.  
 _"Hubiera sido más fácil medir una de sus capas a escondidas mientras dormía..."_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras comparaba las medidas tomadas, había dado en el clavo.

Al día siguiente partió rápidamente con todas las medidas listas a ver a Alice y que ésta lo ayudara con la costura.  
—Esto se ve bien... —dijo la muchacha mientras leía las notas una vez que Gus llegó— ¿Qué diseño tienes en mente?  
Esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido, se le había olvidado pensar en el diseño así que improvisó.  
—Quiero algo especial... Que le muestre a Keith lo que siento por él...  
Alice sentía aquella descripción como un regalo de San Valentín o de cumpleaños pero se lo guardó por respeto al joven, también el mostrar afecto era algo totalmente normal al momento de hacer un regalo. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá mientras Alice tomaba nota y hacía bocetos en su cuaderno.  
—Me gustaría que tuviera unos botones verde agua oscuro, —Continuaba diciendo—que la tela fuera azul como sus ojos... Un bordado en las costuras amarillo como su cabello...  
— ¿Algún otro detalle? —dijo Alice ayudándolo a salir del trance en el que él mismo se había puesto pensando en su maestro.  
— ¡¿Ah?! Bueno... Tal vez las mangas sean de color café con bordado anaranjado en las costuras y por dentro de la misma capa. Así tendrá algo que le recuerde a mí en ella.  
—Eso es muy dulce. —dijo Alice—De acuerdo... Se verá de este modo.  
Alice inclinó su cuaderno para que Gus pudiera verlo, él también se inclinó para poder verlo mejor. El boceto era totalmente en blanco y negro pero las sombras y el "coloreado" que Alice había hecho daban una idea clara de cómo se vería.  
—Luce magnífico—Contemplaba el dibujo con una sonrisa.  
—Bueno... Conseguiré la tela y me pondré manos a la obra. —dijo dejando el cuaderno en la mesa.  
— ¡Deja que te ayude! —dijo Gus—Quiero poner todo lo que pueda de mí en este regalo.  
—De acuerdo, Gus.

Así Gus esperó por lo menos tres días hasta que tuvo noticias de Alice, iba a verla cada vez que podía para ayudar con cada pieza del traje aunque a veces se pinchara el dedo. Aprendió a manejar la máquina de coser y a utilizar los moldes y las agujas, pudo relacionarlo al ensamblaje de un aparato por lo que se le hizo más sencillo.

—Últimamente sale mucho él sólo... —Pensó Keith en voz alta mientras trabajaba en su próximo proyecto un tiempo en el que Gus no estaba en casa; ya era 20 de diciembre.  
— ¿En qué piensas? —dijo Helios.  
—Nada en particular. —dijo el rubio—Siempre me fue leal así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Sólo me pareció extraño que empezara a salir de casa con más frecuencia.  
—Tal vez ya esté pensando en tu regalo de navidad.  
Keith volteó hacia su compañero y sonrió.  
—En ese caso tratemos de no arruinar su sorpresa, sea lo que sea... —dirigió su mirada al computador—Yo también debo encargarme de mi regalo...

Ya era la noche y había empezado a nevar y Gus aún acababa de regresar a casa.  
— ¡Ya estoy en ca...! —Cortó la frase. Esta vez Keith no estaba ahí para recibirlo, estaba todo oscuro. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se colocó los zapatos de la casa. Gus caminó lentamente con la bolsa del nuevo traje terminado, se preguntaba dónde lo escondería sin que Keith lo viera cuando vio el regalo que había hecho para él la última vez: una escultura de arcilla roja de ambos, la cual se había rajado y estropeado en unas partes, parecía que Keith tenía una cicatriz en el ojo y su pantalón estuviera roto. En cuanto a la figura de Gus ésta tenía el rostro tallado de una manera muy extraña, no lucía mal pero parecía que hacía una mueca o bien se veía como un niño, casi como el joven Baron. La ocasión en que se la dio fue la vez que se sintió decepcionado de no tener un gran regalo para su maestro pero él lo había apreciado mucho además de consolarlo cuando se sintió frustrado y sabía que también apreciaría sus esfuerzos en esta ocasión. Dejó de prestar atención a la estatuilla mientras se dirigía a su habitación a guardar la bolsa antes mencionada con el traje. Se le ocurrió sorprender a Keith decorando la casa mientras dormía, así que fue a buscar los adornos guardados en una caja en un rincón del cuarto de limpieza y puso manos a la obra. Colocó algunas guirnaldas en el palo que sujetaba las cortinas junto a la cocina, puso algo de cáñamo en las puertas además de la clásica corona, unos bastones de dulce (En realidad de plástico) sobre la chimenea y finalmente colocó los manteles en la mesa del comedor y de la sala de estar. Cuando se aproximó a colocar el mantel en la mesa que había en la sala de estar y se dedicó a apartar la estatuilla se dio cuenta de que Keith estaba dormido en el sofá delante de él, se sobresaltó por un instante y brincó hacia atrás.  
 _"¿Cómo no lo vi cuando entré?"_ pensó.  
¿Siempre estuvo ahí y se había quedado dormido esperándolo o cayó dormido por el agotamiento mientras trabajaba y no se dio cuenta? De cualquier manera notó que su maestro estaba temblando por el frío, así que encendió y subió un poco la calefacción de la chimenea y le dejó su capa como manta antes de irse a dormir él también.  
—Dulces sueños, Keith...

A la mañana siguiente había llegado el 21 de diciembre. Keith abrió los ojos poco a poco a las nueve de la mañana, cosa rara en él porque prefería despertar entre las siete y las ocho; seguramente esto le sucedió por trabajar tanto tiempo. Con la misma lentitud con la que se levantaba vio la capa de Gus dándole calor así como la chimenea, que por el momento funcionaba con menor intensidad, y las decoraciones navideñas. Dobló con cuidado el abrigo que su querido hombre y a continuación se dirigió a buscarlo, éste último se dirigía hacia él cuando se cruzaron en el comedor mientras salía de la cocina.  
— ¡Ah, buenos días! —Saludó Gus—Estaba por ir a despertarte. Se te va a enfriar el desayuno...  
Guardó para sí mismo la frase "De nuevo"; hace unos momentos Gus tuvo que poner a calentar nuevamente el chocolate caliente con café y leche, Keith no estaba seguro de cuántas veces tuvo que hacer eso hasta que despertó.  
—Gracias.  
Keith le dio un beso en la mejilla como gesto de agradecimiento y se sentó a comer. Su desayuno eran unos panqueques y un poco de fruta, a un lado y con finas capas de jarabe en cada panqueque a modo de pastel _milhojas_ u _hojaldre,_ como a él le gustaba; a veces Keith podía ser algo goloso.

Transcurrieron los días, Gus ya no salía con la frecuencia de antes y eso confirmó la suposición de Helios. A su vez Keith pasaba más tiempo inmerso en su trabajo y no ponía mucha atención a Gus durante el día más allá del momento de atender los quehaceres, se preguntó si estaría molesto por haber salido tantas veces sin contarle nada.  
 _"Cuando vea lo que tengo para él lo entenderá..."_ se dijo a sí mismo creyendo que la razón de que Keith desviara su atención de él era esa.  
 _"Cuando acabe con esto ya no se sentirá triste..."_ pensaba por su parte el muchacho rubio, pensando que Gus estaría triste porque durante los últimos días no le prestaba mucha atención.

Por fin llegó la Nochebuena y un evento al que asistirían se vio postergado para la noche del veinticinco, es decir la noche del día siguiente, debido a que la nieve había obstruido la mayor parte de los caminos, por lo que decidieron cenar y brindar solos esa noche. Esa vez no hicieron más que ver juntos una película y, mientras oían algo de música clásica, platicar de los temas habituales en esas fechas: metas nuevas, logros en el año... Antes de notarlo ya restaban tan sólo unos minutos para la medianoche; los regalos ya habían sido dejados por anticipado junto a la chimenea, junto al pequeño árbol navideño que tenían. Uno era una caja lisa de color rojo intenso con un moño naranja y el otro era una pequeña caja, similar a la que se usaría para un accesorio de joyería importante, con un pequeño moño azul. La pareja abrió la botella de champaña y se apresuraban a servir la bebida en sus copas mientras contaban los segundos.  
— ¡Feliz navidad! —gritó Gus alzando su copa.  
— ¡Feliz navidad! —Respondió Keith chocando su copa con la de Gus y tomando rápidamente un trago— ¿Te gustaría ver lo que tengo para ti? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
— ¡Claro!  
Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron alegres a entregarle sus regalos el uno al otro. Gus fue el primero en abrir el suyo. Tomó cuidadosamente la caja y en su interior encontró una figura geométrica, un cilindro, de color café con detalles dorados y plateados junto a un sencillo pero elegante collar con un dije de una esfera cuyo interior tenía unos líquidos rojo y anaranjado compartiendo el espacio, como si fuera una lámpara de lava en miniatura.  
—Me di cuenta de que siempre hacía cosas para Helios pero nunca para ti... Y forjar esa joya no fue nada sencillo. —dijo Keith.  
—Es precioso... —dijo Gus embelesado y se colocó el collar con mucho cuidado—Y este collar me recuerda a nosotros juntos.  
—Esa era la idea.  
Le sorprendió que Keith pudiera crear algo como aquello, pero si pudo crear un armamento tal vez la joyería no fuera muy diferente o eso creía Gus por la ocasión en la que comparó la costura con el ensamblaje de un dispositivo. A continuación le entregó a Keith la caja roja y éste la abrió con cuidado sobre sus piernas; ambos estaban sentados de rodillas ante la chimenea y uno frente al otro. Keith miró con extrañeza la capa al principio.  
— ¿Tú la hiciste?  
Gus asintió sonriendo.  
—Aunque tuve un poco de ayuda, luego te la presento... Pruébatela...  
Sin esperar más Keith se puso de pie y se colocó la capa con la parte celeste al descubierto.  
—Te queda muy bien y hace juego con tu aspecto.  
—Sí. —se miró a sí mismo sonriente—Pero se siente algo frío...  
Gus no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo Keith sin entender.  
—Pruébatela al revés.  
— ¿Al revés? —Keith miró su abrigo mientras se lo quitaba y lo volteaba, dejando a la vista la tela café con delicados bordados naranja brillante en las costuras. Al ponérsela sintió mayor calidez.  
— ¿Mejor? —dijo Gus sin ponerse de pie.  
—Mucho.  
Gus se puso de pie y dijo:  
—Ese abrigo tiene dos formas, una para el verano que es la parte celeste y amarilla y una para el frío que es la que estás luciendo ahora.  
Esta vez Keith tuvo el turno de reírse.  
—Se parece a nosotros. —dijo él.  
—Ese era el punto. —ambos se rieron—Por eso y otras cosas te quiero tanto...  
—Igual yo, igual yo... Ya que mañana en la noche estaré tan elegante presumiendo este abrigo... —dijo con la intención de que ambos rieran—Vamos a ver si tengo una capa para ti que combine con tu collar nuevo, aunque dudo que igualen lo que hiciste.  
—Maestro... —Gus le dio un abrazo—Muchas gracias...  
Gus no le daba importancia al esplendor de esos abrigos y menos si se llegaría a ver bien con una de las capas de Keith —Aunque para él era todo un honor lucir una de ellas— pero se sintió alagado de que Keith dijera que no habría capa que igualara la belleza de aquella.


	2. Baile de la fiesta de la trinidad

_Dedicado a FabiaOkamiVentus, beta reader a la que también le hago de beta reader de vez en cuando y gran ciber-amiga.  
—Esta fiesta también es mencionada en un fanfic de una de mis dos cuentas de Wattpad: Lena-chanN2_

Tanto en los humanos de la Tierra como los Vestales compartían la navidad, pero en otros mundos como Neathia y Gundalia no existía la navidad. Sin embargo en su lugar tenían una festividad especial para despedir el año, celebrando la última semana del mismo, pero celebraban especialmente los últimos tres días, simbolizando el afecto en todas sus formas, siendo la compasión, la lealtad y la generosidad los elementos más comunes. Los primeros dos días los consideraban una especie de víspera de esta fiesta a la que llamaban La fiesta de la trinidad para los tres días restantes.

Toda Gundalia estaba iluminada por velas de diferentes colores que desprendían un suave aroma a jazmines. Una vez al día cada gundaliano le daba un regalo a sus seres más queridos representando los elementos antes mencionados y también el emperador Barodius organizaba un baile en su palacio donde todos podían acudir si así lo deseaban.

—No es algo que celebren en la Tierra pero… Felices fiestas de la trinidad, Marucho.  
Ren le entregó con delicadeza uno de los tres regalos a su mejor amigo humano.  
— ¡Muchas gracias, Ren! — dijo y luego se puso a buscar algo debajo de la mesa en su casa —Y yo sé que en Gundalia no celebran la navidad pero… ¡Feliz navidad, Ren!  
El joven de cabello plateado aceptó el regalo felizmente y no tardaron más en abrir cada uno su regalo. El regalo de Marucho era un collar con una gema gundaliana mientras que el regalo de Ren era un par de gafas idénticas a las del pequeño Marucho.  
— ¡Es muy bonito! —dijo Marucho probándose el collar—Nunca había visto una de estas joyas… —pensó en estudiarla pero como creyó que sería descortés se guardó la idea para sí mismo— ¡Gracias, Ren!  
—Gracias a ti también, Marucho. —dijo Ren con una sonrisa y luciendo los anteojos.  
Que fuera gente de otro planeta no significaba que no pudieran celebrar sus respectivas fiestas juntos, claro está.  
— ¿En verdad está bien que no vayas a la fiesta de la trinidad? —dijo Marucho con un gesto que rosaba con la angustia—Suena a algo importante…  
—Está bien, Marucho. —dijo Ren agachándose para estar a la altura del pequeño rubio—No es algo a lo que esté obligado a ir… Y además ya he ido muchas veces antes.  
—Como digas… Entonces vamos, ¡Nos esperan en la fiesta de navidad!

Mientras tanto en Gundalia, en el palacio de Barodius, éste se encargaba de que todo estuviera preparado junto a su fiel científica: Kazarina. Normalmente bromeaban de vez en cuando —De una manera un poco cruel— con algunos sirvientes diciéndoles "¡Más te vale que eso quede bien o haré que Kazarina te hipnotice!" por parte de Barodius o "¿Tengo que hipnotizarte para que hagas bien el trabajo?" del lado de Kazarina, aunque nunca cumplían con esa amenaza, pero en época de fiestas no hacían esto. La pareja, o así se decía que eran por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos y la forma en que se hablaban, había dejado a dichos sirvientes trabajando para ellos encargarse de sus trajes.  
—Fue un alivio que los mandaras a empezar a preparar todo en la víspera… —decía Kazarina mientras se cepillaba—De lo contrario no habría estado listo a tiempo y ellos estarían muy cansados como para quedarse.  
—Es la fiesta de la trinidad, en algún momento debo ser más suave.  
En realidad a Barodius le costaba mucho ser "suave" pero cuando se lo proponía podía serlo aunque fuese un poco. Kazarina llevaba un vestido más elegante y un poco más corto que el que acostumbraba a usar y una diadema más brillante, su cabello lucía como siempre. Barodius sencillamente traía una capa diferente, sus atuendos no solían variar mucho sobre todo en situaciones formales.  
—Es cierto, no está en tu naturaleza… —Reconoció Kazarina—Pero está ahí, muy oculto…  
Mientras decía aquello fue a buscar su regalo para Barodius.  
—No creo que puedas lucirla en la fiesta… —dijo estrechando sus manos con una caja rectangular en ella—Pero te aseguro que será un bello emblema.  
Barodius abrió la caja y dentro de ella había una espada cuya hoja había sido forjada con un material precioso color púrpura que desconocía. La tomó en sus manos fascinado por su acabado más el rojo de la empuñadura.  
—Es excelente… —dijo él.  
—Feliz fiesta de la trinidad.  
—Igualmente, Kazarina… —dijo entregándole una horquilla que, casualmente, era perfecta para su atuendo—Yo creo que sí podrás lucir este regalo en la fiesta sin asustar a la gente.  
—Si no se asustan contigo cuando grites para llamar su atención… —dijo Kazarina bromeando.  
—Muy graciosa… De acuerdo, es hora de bajar. Nos esperan para dar comienzo al baile.

Ambos bajaron al gran salón, la planta baja, ahí vieron reunida a casi toda Gundalia e invitados de parte de los mismos de otros mundos. Barodius se preguntó de qué mundo sería cada uno de esos invitados fuera de Gundalia, como una muchacha de cabello índigo y piel púrpura que era acompañada de una chica de cabello rojo y amarillo y piel amarilla, casi naranja. Aún así pudo reconocer algunos humanos entre los invitados, algunos de ellos tenían la piel naranja pálido, lo que conocemos como piel blanca, otros eran más castaños... En fin, el punto era que convivían con gente de diferentes mundos. A Kazarina le conmovió aquella escena, tanta gente de otros mundos compartiendo sus tradiciones y seguramente otros gundalianos estaban haciendo lo mismo en otros mundos. No esperaron más para indicar que sonara la música y dar por empezado el baile y su celebración para que estos invitados pudieran conocer las fiestas del mundo que acababan de ver. Barodius y Kazarina bailaron juntos mientras a su alrededor todos hacían lo mismo y hacían sus promesas para el siguiente año y hablaban de lo que habían logrado a lo largo del año que estaba por acabar.


End file.
